This is Why You Don't Spy on People!
by SasuNaru0158
Summary: Sometimes at dusk we would see him come out from the hidden interior of his island. For years we had no idea who he was or what he did, until... Human names used Fem! America and Fem! Italy
1. The Island Man

This is Why You Don't Spy on People!

Sometimes at dusk we would see him come out from the hidden interior of his island. For years we had no idea who he was or what he did, until one afternoon. He was doing what he always did, coming out and looking at the water as if he had lost something precious to him that he wanted back. The man was obviously a German. I could tell just by his facial features and his hair. His golden hair brushed back, and only went down to the base of his neck. His dark turquoise military apparel made his sky blue eyes look peaceful and yet menacing at the same time. He was roughly 6 feet tall.

His piercing gaze meet with the light brown eyes of my Italian companion that stood next to me. They looked at each other like they were the only ones within miles of the blond man's island. They looked at each other with absolute adoration and I could tell that they longed to be together.

"Hey snap out of it, Feliciana!" I shouted, waving my hand in front of her face, trying to bring her back to reality.

"Oh sorry about that Amelia. I was just so mesmerized by him. Do you think he feels the same way?" She asked me, as I realized what was happening. My best friend was growing up to be a love struck teenager! I was so happy for her! "I feel like we're connected somehow."

"Yeah, through Switzerland maybe." I joked.

"No! I mean I think I've seen him before." She said in a way that made it to where I was the bad guy for making a joke about her love life.

"Well, now that you mention it, he does look like your ex-boyfriend Ludwig. Wait you don't think that's him do you‽ There's no way! He went went back to Germany after dumping you!" (Was she really thinking what I thought she was thinking?! Feliciana needs to go see a mental doctor once we are done here!)

"Yeah don't remind me. I just- I don't know. He looks so much like him." She said. Her voice sounded off, like she was in a daze.

All of the sudden, he started walking towards us. He got to the edge of his little island, and started walking across the water! We both looked on in amazement at this impossible feat that this man was making right before our eyes. I started thinking and absentmindedly put my hand to the surface of the water. I realized it was hard ground with water just barely covering the top. I looked up just before I stood and saw that Feliciana had started walking across the water covered surface.

Wait, Feliciana! Don't just..." before I could finish what I was saying Feliciana had started to run at this mysterious man who continued walking towards us at his unnaturally slow pace. That's when I saw it. A little shine come from the man's hand. I knew right then that it was a dagger. I don't think Feliciana saw it cause she kept running towards the oncoming man.

There was no warning I could give to Feliciana. It was too late for her. I quickly stood up and once the blood flowed back into my legs, I tried to run but my feet wouldn't move as I watched my best friend since the second grade get slaughtered right before my eyes. The man, now murderer, kept walking towards me, as I watched my dear friend fall to her knees and as the blood slowly spread throughout the rest of the area that surrounded her. I screamed and yelled and cried hoping, wishing, wanting, longing for Feliciana to answer. I'm not sure why, I just felt like maybe just maybe on some slim chance, Feliciana would respond, flitch, make some sort of indication that she was still alive.

I tried telling myself it was all a dream, that Feliciana was not dead (she couldn't be!) and I would wake up at any moment, any second from this horrid nightmare. But sadly, my wish never came true, for my best friend was now laying on her side, slowly curling up into a ball that I recognized as being unable to control what your body does when you reach your final moments being alive. She suddenly let out a blood curdling cry and then silence...she was dead where she lay. Feliciana, my dear best friend, was now dead in a pool of her own blood. I wanted to turn and run. I wanted to throw up at what I had just seen but there was nothing there. Just a dry heave. I wanted to be back home with my older and younger brothers, Arthur and Matthew, and be with Feliciana, but I knew that could never happen.

The man was still coming at me, now moving in a creeper way like he was possessed. But I know better than that. I had just learned from Arthur how a man moves when he is bloodthirsty so that I would be able to get out of the area and be able to see him again. He was always protective like that. I was still paralyzed where I stood, trying to tell my body to run, to tell my feet to move as fast as they would carry me, and get me out of there but I couldn't. I was running out of hope and options and this man who looked so much like my now-dead friends ex was only a few feet in front of me now. I started thinking of all the times Feliciana and I had come down here to watch this man, and how this had never happened before. Of course, we had always watched from behind the nearby bushes so that he couldn't see us.

Now that I think about it, I don't even know why we decided to come out in the open like we did. Maybe we did it on an impulse, or women's intuition, or whatever you call it. The point was we were now paying for our mistake of coming out in the open. This was the last thing I thought as I felt a stabbing pain in my side that quickly spread throughout the rest of my body as my vision blurred. I felt like I was on fire, the pain just kept intensifying as I feel to my knees. The last thing I saw as I began to sprawl on my side like friend had just done, was the man turning around to look at the two of us he just killed. He looked at us with hatred in his eyes. That's when I knew the man Feliciana once loved had just slaughtered the two people he cared most for and wanted to see dead. I just wish I knew what was in store for us this day. If I only had known, Feliciana and I would still be alive. I with my brothers, and Feliciana with her brother Romano. But, sadly, I will never get the chance to say I'm sorry to everyone for the pain I know I have just caused them. I am fading too far into the darkness now.


	2. The Awakening

Chapter 2

...

Wait a minute, I thought I was dead. What is this warm feeling taking over? Feliciana, is that you? Wait, it can't be Feliciana. I just watched her die. That's right, we were stabbed. So does that mean I'm dreaming? But I thought you couldn't dream in the afterlife. No there's no way I could be dreaming this warm feeling. Or this smell. Hold on, I know this smell! Arthur?! Mattie?! Is that you? You need to get out of here, it's not safe! Nooo!

I jerk awake and open my eyes to see a big white room. There's a vase of flowers, withered, and a helium balloon that reads get well soon Mon Ami painted on at the bottom in the corner of the room. It must be from cousin Francis. Mattie and Arthur are by my sides. They look exhausted. I wonder how long they've been here, just waiting for me to wake up. Matthew's the first one to notice my awakening.

"Hey Arthur, she's awake!" Matthew whispered. He was never that loud of a person. He always had a calm and quiet nature about him. Seriously, it was so bad that it was like he blended in with nature, like he wasn't even there. I'll never be able to figure out how they could do that to him. I felt sorry for him, and so did Arthur. He was practically invisible to everyone except his closest family.

"Hey sis, how're you feeling?" Arthur asked. When he said that I followed his eyes to my stomach where I had gauze wrapped around many times. I was about to answer when I felt a sharp pain in my side. I looked down again, and saw red coming through the gauze. "You git, nurse! We need new bandages in here!" Silly Arthur. He always over reacts like this, I have one little issue arise and...okay, so maybe it's not a little issue. I've been stabbed and laying in a hospital bed for crying out loud. But hey, at least he shows how much he cares for me.

After the nurse changed my bandages, Arthur tells me that the man at the island was not Ludwig. "But I'm sure it was him! He looked so much like Feliciana's ex!" I try to protest. Arthur goes on to tell me that the man we saw was actually an escaped serial killer who just happened to look like him. "Well if he's a serial killer, why did he attack us? After all, don't their victims have to have something in common?"

Arthur replied, "Well, let's look at you and Feliciana. What do the two of you have in common?" I thought about it and came to the conclusion, "Well, we're both girls and we...*gasp*! Arthur, where's Feliciana?!"


End file.
